Wireless devices such as Microchip Technology Incorporated Kleer® radio frequency (RF) technology enables high quality, low latency wireless distribution of digital content to headphones, speakers and other audio devices to enhance the consumer's listening experience. These wireless devices may be used in, for example but are not limited to, home entertainment and automotive applications. Coexistence of various wireless devices in wireless environments has only recently become a major consideration in automobiles and home entertainment environments.
The wireless devices have an enrolment/paging mode to initiate their connection to media systems in the home or vehicle that can result in high duty cycle transmissions that may interfere with other wireless devices. In devices that are always on (e.g., automobile head unit wireless media source) wireless device transmissions may last for long periods of time or be on continuously. These wireless devices generally use RF transmissions in or near the 2.4 GHz ISM band that are also used by Wi-Fi®, Bluetooth® and Kleer® transceivers. Even though multiple RF channels may be used, interference and wireless device operational degradation may occur when multiple wireless devices are being used simultaneously together. Kleer® is a registered trademark of Microchip Technology Incorporated, WiFi® is a registered trademark of Wi-Fi Alliance, and Bluetooth® is a registered trademark of the Bluetooth SIG.